


Under Spell

by Deserett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Platonic Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда гнусным дождливым вечером меня одолела вселенская тоска, осень обрела прекрасное женское лицо, распахнула мое окно и заговорила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Spell

С каждой новой осенью опавших листьев в этом парке становится все больше. Старушка, прожившая сто лет в доме посреди аллеи, сказала, что похоронила дворника, своего мужа, зимой 1995-го. С тех пор сгребать и сжигать листья некому.

Красные кленовые, желтые березовые, претенциозные каштановые и мои самые любимые - дубовые. Все они опадают в срок, покрывая слой старой листвы, оживляя свежей краской и тревожным запахом, пробуждающим тучу воспоминаний.

Я говорю домочадцам, что собираюсь в долгую прогулку, и беру с собой шляпу и самый большой зонт. Я искренне хочу уйти и не вернуться, но знаю, что этому, к сожалению, не бывать. Не этой осенью. Она сочная, темная, сильная и тоскливая... но все-таки недостаточно тосклива и сильна, чтобы забрать меня целиком. Ее время еще не пришло.

Я встречаю ее на крыльце, успев поймать один рукав пальто. Второй она игриво отняла, сдув ветром с моего плеча. Я поправляю пальто, одеваясь полностью, и отвечаю ей бледной улыбкой. Она великолепно одета, платье с рисунком из осенних листьев каждый раз неузнаваемо, меняется, следуя капризам высоколобой моды. Оно и красное как клен, и желтое как береза, и с намеком на претензию... а самое любимое для меня - ее длинные фиолетовые перчатки. До локтей, нет, выше, обрываются внезапно, открывая тонкие руки и кокетливо изогнутые плечи. "Пойдем, быстрее, чего ты ждешь?" - вопрошают ее дерзкие темные глаза. Она капризна, она не скрывает этого, вся ее фигура исполнена нетерпения...

И все же она величавая королева. И у нее есть имя, тайное королевское имя. Я взял ее под руку и позволил увлечь себя в бесконечность парка. Вереница тускло горящих фонарей, пустующие скамейки, ветер, сладко шуршащий в грудах листьев... и мы. Осень плывет рядом, не касаясь земли острыми каблуками, полы длинного платья волочатся следом, на белоснежные щеки набегает слабый румянец. Глаза искрятся, с удовольствием замечая мое пристальное внимание. Да, я не могу оторвать от нее влюбленного взгляда.

\- Почему же ты недостаточно сильна, погибель моя? - шепчу я грустно и роняю зонт. Дождя не будет... его никогда не бывает. Из-за неё и её августейшего желания. Она снимает с меня шляпу и запускает руку в мои волосы, острые ногти вонзаются в затылок.

\- Мои верные псы преследуют тебя, но не могут поймать. Я посылала тебе подарки... карамельные кошмары и сахарную вату сумрака. Я окутываю тебя ими и согреваю, но ты остаешься холоден. Зову и зову... но ты не идешь. Тебя крепко держат голоса сверху.

\- Какие голоса?  
\- Ты знаешь, - она отняла руку и посмотрела на кровавые полумесяцы на кончиках ногтей. Улыбнулась устало. - Идем. Просто дай мне насладиться прогулкой.

\- Я как пьяный... каждый раз, когда ты являешься. Я сам не свой. Я готов взлететь. Ринуться в любую ловушку, потеряв голову. Я хочу авантюры. Подари мне опасность. Я хочу повисеть над пропастью. Я хочу тебя...

Она покачала головой, соглашаясь... очаровательная в своем противоречии... и толкнула меня вперед, на толстую подушку листьев. Фонари проплывают мимо и гаснут один за другим. Скамейки тонут во мраке, а пряничный домик старушки давно словно канул в лету. Я медленно лег, переполняемый странным диковатым восторгом. Беззвездное небо разверзлось надо мной, как пропасть наоборот, чаша без дна, свод, уходящий в никуда... она заслонила его от меня, опускаясь сверху, ее волосы тонкими хрустальными нитями ложатся на мои плечи и грудь. Звенят, ударяясь друг об друга. Я вдохнул острый запах умирающей зелени, смешанный с сырым запахом рыхлой земли. Мне кажется, я уже сошел с ума. В горячих объятьях осени, под ее тихий взволнованный шепот.

\- Разве ты не знаешь... каждый раз я сбегаю для тебя. Бегу в надежде, что уж в этот раз получится. Разорву сковывающие тебя путы, отниму у надоедливых голосов, украду, заберу, спрячу и тайно обвенчаю на своем ребенке. И этот парк - граница между твоим и моим миром, место, где меня не отыщут, убежище, в которое я приглашаю тебя, не боясь наказания.

\- Я думал, ты свободна, душа моя, - я потянул за шнуровку ее платья на спине, и оно разошлось, рассыпавшись ворохом сухих листьев.

\- Я - королева, - горько прошептала она в ответ, и мы надолго замолчали. Она безмолвствовала, погруженная в свои безрадостные мысли, а я не мог говорить, погруженный в нее... Совершенство ее тела доводило меня до экстаза и буйного помешательства, мягкие округлости, твердый нажим рта, упругая молодая кожа, тысячелетняя старость в глазах... я сцеловывал соль с ее языка, но она появлялась снова. Как странные непролитые слезы, бережно собранные и отжатые от воды.

Когда небо посерело, готовясь к безрадостному рассвету, она оставила меня, обратившись в обнаженную звенящую тень. Волосы, доходившие ей до пояса, распустились полностью и укутали до пят.

\- Не уходи! - крикнул я одними губами, еще не приготовившись к разлуке и одиночеству. Они обрушились внезапно, застали врасплох. Как и рассвет, как и весь парк, вынырнувший из объятий темноты. Не ненавистный, но умножающий горе своим потрепанным видом.

\- Я - королева, - повторила она, взявшись за руки с ветром и приготовившись улететь.

\- Кто он? Ребенок, с которым ты желаешь меня обвенчать.  
\- Его высочество Сон.

\- Кто?!  
\- Морфей. Он... твой...

Она ушла, не договорив, ветер подхватил ее и унес.

Я собрал в кулаки две горсти листьев, бывших ее платьем, и кричал. Меня душил свет и равнодушие наступившего дня. Солнце, непробиваемое сквозь толстый слой свинцовых облаков, позавтракало моей кровью и окрасилось в багрянец. Я пожелал ему скорей сгореть дотла и вернулся домой.

Швырнул пальто и побрел в свой кабинет. Меня не спросили, куда я дел зонт и шляпу. Их всегда находят на заднем дворике, прибитые заботливым ветром. Из года в год я вот так швыряю пальто и запираюсь в кабинете. Раскуриваю крепкую сигару и бессмысленно рассматриваю поблекшие фотографии в толстых фотоальбомах. Пока глаза не потекут. И пока добрая старушка не постучится в мое окно, поставит на подоконник крынку с молоком и ласково прошамкает беззубым ртом:

\- Не горюй, порочный юный ангел. Будет новый листопад. Придет новая осень. Я храню ее для тебя. И буду хранить до скончания века.

Я никогда не отвечаю, но дарю ей ту бледную улыбку, предназначенную королеве. Старушка уходит, оставив меня наедине с молоком, стучит клюкой и зябко кутается в шерстяную шаль. Доковыляв до пряничного домика, она открывает дверь... но никогда не пользуется ключом. Потому что ключа нет. И домик вовсе не домик. И она - не старушка, хоть и притворяется крайне искусно. Она - душа этого парка, постаревшая в ожидании, когда моя рука, наконец, намертво соединится с рукой королевы, не разлученная ветром и рассветом.

Я обрезал сигару, раскурил, выплюнул... и отложил фотографии. Достал с полки книгу, сдул пыль с корешка. Он потертый и выцветший... но все-таки прочитать можно. "Сонмы чудовищ. Царство Морфея".


End file.
